bayonettafandomcom_es-20200213-history
L'Amour Est Bleu
Son las principales armas de Bayonetta en Bayonetta 2, reemplazan a las Pistolas Scarborough del primer juego para encajar con la nueva paleta de colores azul y negro. Al igual que las Pistolas Scarborough no necesitan de ningún Himno Angelical o de la realización de una tarea específica. Apariencia L' Amour Est Bleu poseen una paleta azulada y una estética similar a las de su antecesora, compartiendo varias características entre sí (Como por ejemplo, el símbolo de las Brujas de Umbra). Posee un set de gemas esféricas con colores que hacen juego con la letra de la canción, incrustadas en el arma. Todas las armas poseen estas gemas y poseen adornos florales y grabados . * La Pistola que Bayonetta usa con su mano derecha y que posee una gema roja ** Grabada está la oración: "Portador del Ojo" ** El adorno floral representa a un damasquino que simboliza Dolor * La Pistola que Bayonetta usa con su mano izquierda y que posee una gema gris ** Grabada está la oración: "Una Vida Eterna" ** El adorno floral representa a un Muscari que simboliza Frustación * La Pistola que Bayonetta porta en su tacón derecho y que posee una gema negra ** Grabada está la oración: "La Noche más Oscura" ** El adorno floral representa a una Erica que simboliza Soledad *La Pistola que Bayonetta porta en su tacón izquierdo y que posee una gema verde. ** Grabada está la oración: "Un Amante Celoso" ** El adorno floral representa a un ciclamen que simboliza Envidia Los ataques proporcionados por esta arma, tanto "normales" como maléficos, poseen un aura azul para harmonizar con la nueva paleta de colores en vez de el aura rosada-carmesí de su antecesora. Descripción - Armas Infernales "Juego de pistolas de exquisita factura con firma del célebre artesano demoniaco Rodin. Las pistolas, llamadas Predulio, Minuet, Toccata y Nocturno, no tienen nada que envidiar a las Scarborough en cuanto a potencia o control. Aunque son perfectamente válidas como armas cuerpo a cuerpo, su auténtico atractivo radica en su capacidad para invocar demonios mediante ataques maleficio y usar el Clímax de Umbra para desatar la energía mágica por su usuaria y aumentar así sus poderes." Jugabilidad Al igual que las Pistolas Scarborough, L'Amour Est Bleu posee la mayoría de los combos de sus antecesores, aunque las animaciones han sido rehechas desde la base. Obviamente L'Amour Est Bleu posee nuevos ataques y ciertos combos pueden ser terminados con los nuevos movimientos en áreas distintas. Ahora, como parte de la nueva mecánica "Clímax de Umbra", L'Amour Est Bleu puede invocar una vasta variedad de Demonios Infernales para potenciar el combo y para finalizarlo con un golpe de gracia, dependiendo del combo que el jugador esté efectuando en el momento, pero, indudablemente, Madama Butterfly sea la más resaltante del montón, quien efectúa poderosos cabezazos. Comparada con otras armas, L'Amour Est Bleu no es tan poderosa pero de igual forma es eficiente en el combate a distancia como en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo De igual forma que las Pistolas Scarborough, si Bayonetta utiliza la técnica "Combo interruptus" con estas pistolas, Bayonetta disparará múltiples rondas mientras Bayonetta esquiva. Realizar el ''"Giro Brujo" con estas armas provocará que Bayonetta dispare tiros poderosos hacia los enemigos cercanos mientras se mantiene en el mismo lugar, solo que, a diferencia de las Pistolas Scarborough, L'Amour Est Bleu es "tele-dirigida" automáticamente hacia los enemigos y, dependiendo de cuanto poder mágico tenga en el momento, los tiros disparados por esta arma serán ligeramente más poderosos de lo normal. L'Amour Est Bleu funciona exactamente igual a las Pistolas Scarborough al usar la '"Bala Cargada", mantener presionado el botón de disparo causará que L'Amour Est Bleu dispare una que otra ronda para luego potenciarse y disparar balas más poderosas. Mi Amor es Azul (L'Amour Est Bleu) - Canción Gris, gris mi amor es gris cuando me encuentro lejos de ti Gris, gris mi amor es gris si no te tengo cerca de mi Mi amor se vuelve azul cuando tus manos puedo estrechar Mi amor se vuelve azul cuando en tus brazos me haces soñar Hacia el sol vuelva el ruiseñor yo también voy detrás de tu amor Gris, gris el cielo es gris todo esta gris en cuanto te vas Gris, gris el día es gris todo es muy triste cuando no estas Azul se vuelve azul con tu presencia cambia el color Azul intenso azul como en un dulce encuentro de amor. Hacia el sol vuelva el ruiseñor yo también voy detrás de tu amor Mi amor es todo azul, como en un sueño cuando tu estás Mi amor se vuelve azul, y todo cambia al verte llegar, se vuelve azul al verte llegar. Love Is Blue Blue', blue, my world is blue'' Blue is my world now I'm without you ''Gray, gray, my life is gray'' Cold is my heart since you went away ''Red, red, my eyes are red'' Crying for you alone in my bed ''Green, green, my jealous heart'' I doubted you and now we're apart CHORUS: When we met how the bright sun shone Then love died, now the rainbow is gone ''Black, black, the nights I've known'' Longing for you so lost and alone Gone, gone, the love we knew Blue is my world now I'm without you. Repeat CHORUS Black, black, the nights I've known Longing for you so lost and alone Blue, blue, my world is blue Blue is my world now I'm without you Relación con las armas y versiones La canción en español es una adaptación de la canción francesa compuesta por André Popp e interpretada por Vicky Leandros como es de esperarse, sin embargo, la mayoría de las referencias son en realidad hacia la versión inglesa de la canción, Love Is Blue, como se puede apreciar en la letra inglesa de la canción mostrada, las letras son radicalmente distintas entre sí, una hablando de la felicidad y el dolor del amor, y la otra hablando del desamor. La versión inglesa emplea colores distintos con un significado distinto (Rojo, negro y verde, junto con los universales gris y azul) que las pistolas emplean. El verde es usado en esta canción para simbolizar la envidia, lo mismo se utiliza en la pistola que Bayonetta maneja con su tacón izquierdo. El negro para expresar el dolor de la soledad, lo mismo se utiliza en la pistola que Bayonetta maneja con su tacón derecho. El rojo es utilizado en esta canción para hablar de la tristeza y el dolor que posee la víctima del desamor, la pistola que Bayonetta maneja en su mano derecha, sin embargo, a pesar de utilizar el orbe rojo, no lo utiliza con la misma intención y es más una referencia a que ella es la Portadora del Ojo Izquierdo, no obstante, en la canción se asocian los ojos con el color rojo (junto al acto de llorar). El gris también aparece en la versión inglesa aunque difiere con la versión original, y como es de esperarse, Bayonetta opta por la versión inglesa y posee el grabado de una vida eterna (Aunque este puede referenciar el hecho de que Bayonetta es virtualmente inmortal). Pistolas Arwing Descripción - Armas Infernales Curiosidades * * Si se ponen las dos pistolas juntas en la parte superior la parte izquierda sera la roja y la derecha la blanca, alusión a los ojos del mundo. Galería Categoría:Armas Categoría:Bayonetta 2 Categoría:Jugabilidad Categoría:Pistolas Categoría:Juegos de Bayonetta Categoría:Juegos